Naruse Shisuto
|Kanji =成瀬 詩守斗 |Furigana =なるせ しすと |Aliases = |Age = |Birthday = |Blood type = |Gender =Male |Height = |Weight = |Affiliation = |Family = |Occupation =Student |School =Itan Private High School |Year/Course =2nd Year |Year/Course 2=Class 1 |Novel = |Manga =Volume 8, Chapter 102 |Anime = |English = |Japanese = }} Naruse Shisuto ''(成瀬 詩守斗, なるせ しすと lit. )'' was introduced in chapter 102 as his own stories "handsome protagonist" Appearance Naruse has black hair with bangs he can often be seen adjusting. He wears glasses and is also usually seen with his earbuds. He was first introduced wearing the school male uniform which he is most often seen in. History Naruse is a person who believes that all people are his fans and the reason he is not approached is because others think he is too good for them too talk to. Believing that Komi Shouko is the only person who would be able to relate to this problem he attempts to talk to her multiple times but is foiled by Komi's fans. Later when Naruse leaves the classroom he drops his handkerchief which Komi returns to him. This action causes Naruse to believe Komi is in love with him and asks for her number the next day. He doesn't get her number but thanks to some words from his friend Komitani Chuusaku he does get the number of Tadano Hitohito and they become friends. Naruse is in Tadano and Katai Makoto's group on the school trip. Naruse becomes friends with Katai during their bath time. When everyone enters their second years, Naruse is in class 2-1 along with Komi et al. Being friends with Tadano and Komi from the previous year, Naruse and Komitani begin tagging along with Komi, Tadano and Manbagi (and occassionally Najimi), in addition to their new friend Ase Shibuki. In Chapter 165, during a trip to the beach, Naruse trips in the sand and gets pulled out to sea upside down. After being saved by the lifeguards, Naruse is feeling down. Ase stays with Naruse after that. In Chapter 180, as Ase Shibuki and Naruse tremble onward during Najimi's "Test of Courage", Ase apologizes for having to be Naruse's partner and berates herself for her sweatiness, even as Naruse cowardly hides behind her. Naruse replies with comforting words, saying she shouldn't be so hard on herself for her sweating, and thanks her for sticking by his side after the embarrassing incident on the beach. He then blows it off with a narcissistic comment. Hereafter, Naruse seems to start developing feelings toward Ase. In Chapters 211 and 229, Naruse attempts to lend a hand to Ase. In Ch 211, he's going to get the sweaty Ase some water during the Sports Festival. In Ch 229, he starts helping Ase clean up confetti. Both times, though, he is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Isagi Kiyoko. The first time, Isagi intercedes by offering Ase water before Naruse gets the chance, The second, Naruse gets a swift whack from Isagi's mallet when he gets to close to Ase. And a few extra hundred whacks thereafter, for good measure. Trivia *Naruse relaxes by standing in front of mirrors. *All of his thoughts are commentated on my Komitani Chuusaku *Naruse sits in the back corner of the classroom, by the window, during both his first and second years. *He can be seen as early as Chapter 17, page 8, frame 2. Though his face isn't visible, you can see Naruse in his signature pose, with his shirt off, in the top right of the frame (in the back corner of the classroom, where he sits). *Naruse has a cameo in the first chapter's double page spread. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Itan Private High School